


Proof

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2016 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: For Science John, M/M, first kiss(es)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't believe it. Prove it to me and I still won't believe it." - Douglas Adams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

It happened on an ordinary day. John thinks it was a Wednesday, while Sherlock claims it was definitely a Thursday. 

Sherlock was doing something or other involving a torch and its effect on - John decided he didn't want to know, and the mad scientist was wearing safety goggles and gloves after all, so he went back to reading his paper.

It was an hour later, give or take five or six minutes, when Sherlock appeared in his chair across from him and was once again deducing him. He hadn't done it since that first time, when they had met in the lab; then it had been cursory at best, which explained the confusion over the gender of his sibling, and...

"You're not gay." Sherlock pronounced, dropping his hands into his lap.

"NoPe."

"Yet, not completely straight."

"Correct."

"Prove it."

John sighed, dropped his paper next to his chair, and fell to his knees in front of his mad, brilliant and frustratingly gorgeous flatmate. He grinned as Sherlock tried to smother a gasp as John's fingers pulled a few curls as he tugged him into a kiss. He stood up, sat back in his chair, and finished his now rather tepid tea. He returned his mug to the kitchen, and went to take a shower.

When he arrived home eight hours later from his shift, Sherlock was still sitting in his chair, the same position in which John had left him, hands by his sides, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed.

"Sherlock?" John whispered. He was a bit worried, so took his pulse. "Normal. Or at least as normal as it usually is, perhaps a bit slower." 

He retrieved his stethoscope and knelt in front of Sherlock. He warmed up the instrument, placed the diaphragm against his friend's chest and listened. "Hmmmm...." He laid his hand on Sherlock's forehead to feel for a rise in temperature, but found none.

"It doesn't prove anything. A kiss doesn't prove anything, John. It just means you are not averse to demonstrating your remarkable...mmm talent, even to someone like me who, although without previous data to compare, it is obvious you are quite gifted in that area."

"You've never been kissed before? Those lips have never been -" John sat back suddenly, as Sherlock's eyes flew open.

"Never saw the point, really."

"Can I ask you something, and I want you to answer me honestly."

"Have I ever not, John?"

"Hmm. Actually, no. You've never lied when I've asked you a direct question, true. Right. Did you like it when I kissed you?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Everything seemed to shut down...what time is it anyway? You are still dressed in work clothes, they are rumpled, you smell like the tube, and there is a stain on your tie, mustard...have I been here all day?"

"I assume so, you are wearing the same clothes, you had the same expression on your face when I left, and there are no additional toxic fumes hovering in the kitchen."

"In that case, could you kiss me again, slowly? I wasn't expecting it, the first time, uhmm...for data? For scien-?"

John shook his head, tangled his fingers in the dark curls of the babbling detective  
and kissed him exquisitely, mind-alteringly slowly. When he pulled away, he looked into Sherlock's completely blown eyes.

"Oh. Hmm. You know, that just because I react, uhm, favourably, doesn't prove you are...."

John stood, took Sherlock's hand in his and pressed it against his pulse point in his neck.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"And..." John moved Sherlock's fingers to his obvious erection and Sherlock's fingers froze.

"I see..."

"You see, but you do not observe."

"I made assumptions without collecting data. My apologies."

"Apology accepted."


End file.
